Reimu Ryougetsu
Reimu Ryougetsu (亮月霊夢, Ryougetsu Reimu. Lit. Bright Moonlight Revelatory Dream) is a former Stern Ritter, leaving the group after the events known as the War of Four. Her designation prior to departing the organization was Stern Ritter R, The Reaper. After the previous war with the Shinigami, she joined the Wolkig Ritters as a Dreifaltigkeit (German for Holy Trinity), one of the three Kapitäns who, due to, usually, psychological reasons, are ineligible for a promotion to Kommendant. Appearance Reimu, despite her age reaching at the very least five-hundred, if not more, has the appearance of a young girl. She has short black hair with a crimson red tint to it. Her eyes are silver in color. She wears a variation on her original Stern Ritter uniform; Rather than a white, ankle-length cloak, she chooses instead to wear a dark, bloody red trench coat with crimson red trimming, a white undershirt, with matching gloves, and a red tie. She often wears a bright red skirt and black leggings, the ends of which are tucked into her combat boots, which are primarily black with red soles and laces. Over the left sleeve of her coat is a band with a rose design. Personality Reimu is a idealistic individual, believing that killing for one’s own gain is wrong. This belief is one of the reasons she left the Wandenreich, as knowing many of her own kind were wiped out to fuel the ambitions of a mad king. She grew more and more distrustful of Yhwach after his revival, no longer seeing him as the Quincy race’s last hope but as a tyrannical leader bent on destroying his own race for a selfish end. That distrust grew into hatred as the second war against the Shinigami began and her comrades willingly offered themselves for his sake, many dying praising the king. Seeing that, her love and adoration for Yhwach was gone, never more to return. Because she was sheltered as a soldier for so long, never able to really experience life, Reimu can best be summed up as an emotional child, unable to understand or empathize with others beyond her own perceptions and opinions. Because she cannot empathize with others, naturally her objectives Another side effect of being only trained as a soldier, she never was shown any love or affection from anyone, only either outright hate or mild indifference. Being unloved for so long, she has no understanding of love nor the true meaning of the word, with only fragmented memories of her life before the Wandenreich to guide her emotionally. Further evidence of the emotional trauma her upbringing has done to her psyche, Reimu constantly keeps four of her unique power’s victims around her at all times in a square formation, even when inside the Wolkig Ritter headquarters, using them as guards against her worst fear, being taken again and forced to relive the nightmare of her youth. When on missions, Reimu changes almost entirely, forsaking the childish nature expected of her as a much colder, more vicious persona takes the forefront, a personality that seeks nothing less than absolute success. This personality split stems from the fear of failure the Wandenreich instilled in her through beatings should she fail her assigned task. This split personality is noted to be extremely calculating and cunning, never acting without a multitude of possible plots and escape plans at the ready for a given encounter. She is also without compassion or mercy and describes herself as one of the two-percent who enjoy killing, committing atrocities for the sake of entertainment, but never out of a form of self-righteousness or desire for self-fulfillment. Equipment Quincy Cross: Reimu, like all Quincy, carries a cross which serves as a focus for her Reishi absorption abilities. Her cross, unlike most Quincy, who have pain, unstylized crosses, is covered in a Celtic Knot pattern. Ginto Tubes: Powers and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: The staple ability of all Quincy is to absorb and manipulate reishi to create various objects such as bows or swords. Reimu is naturally capable of the same feat, although she seems to have a preference for altering the color of her constructs from their natural blue to red. Blut: As an Echt Quincy, Reimu has a natural instinct for the Blut ability, which allows her to either magnify her offensive abilities, using Blut Arterie, or her defenses, via Blut Vene, depending on the situation at hand. However, the two systems can not be used simultaneously and being forced to switch between one and the other seems to take a few moments for the effects to become noticeable. Ransōtengai: A very difficult technique for Quincy to master that allows them to keep fighting despite damage to muscles or bones. This works by constructing reishi wires that link the brain directly to various parts of the body and control them like a marionette. This ability is notoriously rare, even among Echt Quincy, meaning there is very little information on it outside of the Wolkig Ritter or Wandenreich. *'The Reaper '(ザリーパー,Za Riipaa): Reimu’s signature ability allows her to wrap the Ransōtengai technique’s wires into a foe’s brain and central nervous system by sending a single wire into the base of the neck, piercing through the skin and manipulate their body as if it were a puppet. Once connected, she can gain access to the knowledge that the fighter had, allowing her to alter her strategy based on what her opponent knew. Even more terrible is the fact she can also tap into the victim’s fighting knowledge, giving her the capabilities to cause wide-spread confusion among the ranks of enemies. A third advantage given to her by the connection is that she can use the bodies' senses as her own. The capabilities of each individual is tailored to suit Reimu’s own abilities while keeping access to any special abilities the body would have otherwise, including Kido or Zanpkuto abilities. However, she ascribes to each individual body a certain aspect of Quincy combat, such as Blut or archery in order to amplify each unique victim’s usefulness to her and covering for any weaknesses the bodies might have. Because her Ransōtengai can stretch for untold distances, Reimu’s effective area of control is nearly limitless. No matter how far the bodies are from her, she can control them as easily as if they were next to her. Because of this factor alone, she can maneuver the bodies around as she sees fit, allowing her to stay in a secluded area and cover for her allies without exposing herself. Spirit Weapon Suzaku Tsume (朱雀爪 lit. Vermillion Bird Talon): Suzaku Tsume takes the appearance of a rose-red shotgun with black etchings and a grey colored barrel. At any time, Reimu can alter the arrangement of reishi particles that comprise the form of Suzaku Tsume, changing it into a scythe-bladed sniper rifle-like weapon. In scythe form, the weapon resembles a crimson red claw, referencing its name. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") After creating Suzaku Tsume, Reimu can fire reishi arrows from the aforementioned weapon. Like an actual shotgun, her arrows are fired in a tight group that spreads out rapidly after firing, covering a wide area. Due to the large number of arrows, her maximum effective range is only half of what it could be. : In scythe form, the arrows forgo covering a wide area in favor of a longer range, much more akin to the typical Quincy arrow. The ability to switch forms, and therefore arrow styles is perfect for adapting to situations in battle. Quincy Vollstandig Abaddon (神の破壊(アバドン) Abadon, Hebrew for “Destroyer”, Japanese for “Destruction of God”): As a former Stern Ritter, Reimu has access to a Vollstandig. Upon activation, a black pillar of reiatsu ascends into the heavens, shattering to reveal her in a new form. Triva Reimu can also be translated as Spirit of Nothingness. Her appearance is based on Ruby Rose, a main character of the series RWBY by RoosterTeeth.Her theme song would be See Who I Am by Within Temptation.